


Kutsumaton vieras

by elennalore



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aman (Tolkien), First Meetings, Gen, Implied Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, M/M, Mind Games, Years of the Trees
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore
Summary: Melkor saapuu Formenosiin. Hänellä on asiaa Feanárolle, mutta Maitimon ja Nerdanelin harmiksi Feanáro ei ole kotona.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Kutsumaton vieras

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Uninvited Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249097) by [elennalore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore)



Sinä halusit kuulla tarinan, Findekáno. No, tässä sinulle yksi sellainen.

Se tapahtui Puiden aikaan, kun me asuimme Formenosissa. Sinähän et koskaan käynyt siinä pohjoisen linnoituksessa, et nähnyt niitä mahtavia muureja, jotka ympäröivät korkeita kivitalojamme, pajoja ja varustuksia. Sinne muutti paljon isälle uskollista väkeä. Kotimme oli yleensä aamusta iltaan täynnä huutoa ja vilskettä. Sellaista se on, kun on kuusi veljeä ja vanhemmat, joilla on loputtomasti projekteja. Mutta tämän kerran kaikki olivat jossain poissa, talo oli hiljainen ja vain Nerdanel ja minä olimme kotona.

Muistan mistä se alkoi. Aluksi se oli vain epämääräinen tunne.

"Käteni on puuduksissa", sanoin Nerdanelille. "En jaksa enää tätä asentoa. Pidetään tauko."

Hän mittaili minua katseellaan piirustustelineen takaa ja hyräili hiljaa. En ollut varma, oliko hän edes kuullut minua. Olkalihakseni tuntuivat olevan krampissa, käsivarteni vapisi enkä halunnut mitään muuta kuin venytellä vähän. Mutta se olisi tuhonnut asennon, jota äiti oli pitkään hakenut ja jota hän nyt kiivaasti luonnosteli tulevaa veistostaan ajatellen.

"Odota", hän henkäisi, kun liikahdin aavistuksen, jotta vapina hellittäisi.

Asento alkoi tuntua todella epämiellyttävältä, aivan kuin jokin painava olisi musertanut minua kasaan. Hengittäminen oli raskasta, ja pääni sisällä oli kamala paineen tunne, aivan kuin ilma ympärilläni olisi oudosti ohentunut.

Äkkiä katsoimme toisiamme, äiti ja minä, ja tajusin, että jokin oli hullusti. Näin hänen silmistään, että musertava tunne oli täyttänyt hänetkin. Pudotin keihään, jota olin pidellyt heittoasennossa.

"Mahdit", minä henkäisin hämmästyneenä. Sen sanoinkuvaamattoman tunteen muistaa aina, jos on joskus ollut _valarin_ läheisyydessä. Nyt joku tai jotkut heistä olivat Formenosissa, ja se ei tiennyt mitään hyvää. Pälyilin ympärilleni ajatellen, että mitä vain saattoi kohta tapahtua.

"Pue yllesi", Nerdanel hoputti ja ojensi minulle vaatekasaani.

Samalla hetkellä joku kolkutti kuuluvasti rautaiseen ovikolkuttimeen. Ääni kaikui talon kiviseinistä kuin moukari. Katsoimme toisiamme ja luulen, että näytin yhtä säikähtäneeltä kuin äitini.

"Feanáro ei ole kotona", äiti totesi. Me molemmat tiesimme, että jos _valar_ olivat saapuneet, he olivat täällä isän takia. Ehkä Fingolfin oli sittenkin päätynyt vaatimaan isälle suurempaa rangaistusta kuin pelkkä karkoitus Tirionista.

"Hän lähti Finwen kanssa ratsastamaan." Kunpa edes isoisä olisi ollut siellä, hän olisi mennyt ovelle ja varmasti rauhoittanut tilanteen.

Puin tunikan ja päällysviitan ylleni niin nopeasti kuin pystyin. Nyt ovelle meno jäi minun tehtäväkseni.

"Odota täällä", sanoin Nerdanelille, mutta hän kulki itsepintaisesti perässäni koko matkan eteishalliin. Hän oli yhä pukeutunut pölyiseen työtakkiinsa. Hänen poskessaan oli hiilitahra.

Raotin ovea, ja siinä hän tuijotti minua takaisin silmänkään rävähtämättä. Hän, jota Tulkas oli etsinyt maailman ääristä, oli jotenkin löytänyt tiensä linnakkeen vartijoiden ohi meidän ovellemme. Niin taitava Melkor oli.

Olinko koskaan ennen ollut niin lähellä häntä? Olinko koskaan ollut niin lähellä ketään valaa? Valinorissa he viihtyivät enimmäkseen omissa oloissaan. Hetken olin jopa vähän imarreltu, että yksi heistä oli vaivautunut tulemaan meidän luoksemme. Sitten katsoin syvälle hänen mustiin silmiinsä, joissa loisti outo valo, ja yritin vetää oven kiinni. Turhaan; hän tarttui kiinni oveen ja esti sitä sulkeutumasta. Hänen tahtonsa pääsi voitolle. Annoin oven olla.

"Minulla on asiaa Curufinwe Feanárolle", hän sanoi äänellä, joka jäi kaikumaan päässäni. Hänen voimansa pusersi minua, mutta hän ei yrittänyt tunkeutua sisään väkisin, vaan katsoi minua odottavasti.

"Hän ei ole täällä."

"Minä voin odottaa." Hän tutki minua katseellaan vähän samaan tapaan kuin Nerdanel oli vain vähän aikaa sitten tehnyt luonnostellessaan. "Sinä olet Nelyafinwe."

Hymähdin. Se ei ollut kysymys; hän ei ollut sellainen, jonka tarvitsee kysyä, eikä minun tarvinnut vastata. Halusin käskeä hänet tiehensä, ja luulen että hän olisi lähtenyt, jos olisin sen tehnyt. Mutta niin iso päätös ei ollut minun, ja hän taisi tietää sen. Ehkä isä haluaisi tietää, mitä asiaa Melkorilla hänelle oli. Kenties tärkeitä tietoja _valarin_ toimista? Formenosin eristyksessä kaikki tiedon hippuset olivat arvokkaita. Saatoin jo kuvitella isän ilmeen, kun kertoisin, että olin sulkenut oven Melkorin edestä. Hän ei olisi tyytyväinen. Isä ei luottanut _valariin_ , mutta Melkor ei ollut samaa maata kuin muut.

Ei, tämä oli liian suuri asia minun päätettäväkseni. Astuin pois kynnyksen edestä.

"Voit odottaa Feanároa aulassa", sanoin ja päästin hänet kotiini. "En tiedä, koska hän palaa."

Hän oli vain vähän minua pidempi, mutta hänen olemuksensa täytti huoneen ja teki suuren aulan äkkiä ahtaaksi. Rintaani puristi ja vetäydyin vaistomaisesti kauemmas. Nerdanel tuli seisomaan vierelleni ja näin että hän halusi sanoa minulle jotain, muttei halunnut avata suutaan vieraamme ollessa kuuloetäisyydellä.

Sen sijaan hän viittasi Melkorin istumaan aulan yksinäiseen nojatuoliin, jonka ympärillä kohosi kunnioitettava patsasrivistö, äidin teoksia tietenkin. Hän sanoi ylhäisimmällä äänellään, joka ei sopinut yhteen hänen taiteilijantakkinsa kanssa: "Etsitte varmaan miestäni. Odottakaa siinä, olkaa niin hyvä. Haen meille virvokkeita." Ja minuun päin kääntyen: "Tule äidillesi avuksi, Nelyo."

Ymmärsin vinkin ja livahdin hänen perässään syvemmälle huoneistoon.

Keittiön takaa lähtivät portaat viinikellariin, ja me laskeuduimme niitä ja suljimme raskaan oven perässämme ennen kuin uskalsimme taas puhua.

"Minun _palantírini_ ", kuiskasi Nerdanel. Hän oli säilyttänyt yhden kivistä, jota hän käytti pitääkseen salaa yhteyttä Anaireen. Minä käytin sitä keskustellakseni sinun kanssasi, mutta äiti ei tiennyt sitä. "Me voisimme ottaa yhteyttä Nolofinween. Kertoa, että _hän_ on täällä."

"Nolofinwe hälyttää _valarin_ paikalle. Me emme halua tänne enempää heidän väkeään." Jos mahdit saisivat tietää, että heidän pitkään etsimänsä Melkor oli paikannettu, he lähettäisivät Tulkasin häntä noutamaan, ja siitä tulisi sotkuista. Formenos ei ehkä enää olisi pystyssä sellaisen jäljiltä.

"Annetaan isäsi päättää. Meidän pitää vain valvoa, ettei hän pääse..."

Tuijotimme toisiamme hämärässä viinikellarissa äkillisen pelon vallassa. Meillä ei ollut palvelijoita kodissamme, sillä isä luotti vain harvoihin, mutta kaksi hänen uskollisimmista sotilaistaan seisoi aina vartiossa aarrekammion rautaovella. Pohdin, olisiko heistä minkäänlaista vastusta, mikäli Melkor päättäisi tunkeutua kammioon, jossa Silmarileja säilytettiin.

Me olimme typeryksiä, olimme jättäneet Melkorin täysin valvomatta.

"Minä menen katsomaan, että itäsiivessä on kaikki kunnossa", äiti sanoi äkkiä. Aarrekammio sijaitsi itäsiivessä.

Hän ojensi minulle pullon parasta Corollairen viiniä. "Vie tämä hänelle. Keittiössä on tarjotin ja kristallilaseja. Parasta, että menet nopeasti."

Mutta kun saavuin viinitarjottimen kanssa takaisin eteisaulaan, Melkor oli siellä niin kuin pitikin. Hän oli noussut tutkimaan Nerdanelin veistoksia. Juuri nyt hän katseli arvioivasti Nolofinwea rengashaarniskassaan. Se oli patsas, jota Feanáro ei suostunut vilkaisemaankaan, ja hän oli esittänyt vastalauseensa, kun työ oli valmistunut, mutta Nerdanel oli saanut lopulta tahtonsa läpi. Niinpä sinun isääsi esittävä patsas seisoi edelleen aulassa muiden joukossa, ja isä oli ilmeisesti tottunut sen olemassaoloon.

Laskin tarjottimen sivupöydälle. Melkor näytti olevan kiinnostuneempi patsaista kuin viinistä. Huone oli korkea, mutta valan läsnäolo tuntui täyttävän sen. Rintaani puristi, enkä äkkiä uskaltanut häiritä häntä, joten jäin seisomaan nojatuolin viereen ja katselin, kun hän tutki veistosta ikkunoista siivilöityvässä Puiden valossa.

Hänen hahmonsa oli uljas ja pitkä ja pukeutunut tummiin hopeakirjailtuihin vaatteisiin. Kaulan valkoinen iho näytti kalpealta korpinmustia hiuksia vasten. Aivan kuin hänessä ei olisi ollut muita värejä lainkaan kuin mustaa ja valkeaa. Hyvin hitaasti hän kääntyi katsomaan minua, ja paine päässäni lisääntyi valan huomion myötä. Laskin nopeasti katseeni. En halunnut antaa sellaista vaikutelmaa, että tuijotin. Hänen huulensa olivat oudon punaiset kalpeita kasvoja vasten, ehdin ajatella. Ainoa väriläiskä hänessä, ajattelin. Ne huulet olivat olleet kääntymässä huvittuneeseen hymyyn juuri ennen kuin käänsin katseeni pois.

Pakotin itseni nostamaan katseeni uudestaan. Minä olin isäntä ja hän oli vieras, ja minulla oli oikeus katsoa häntä, jos halusin.

Huvittunut hymy karehti yhä hänen kasvoillaan.

"Enpä olisi kuvitellut näkeväni täällä veistosta hänestä, jonka takia isänne karkoitettiin Tirionista. _Noldorin_ mieliä on välillä vaikea ymmärtää." Melkor kääntyi tutkimaan Nolofinwelle veistettyä miekkavyötä ja kilpeä. "Niin sotaisiakin vielä."

Toivoin mielessäni, että minulla olisi ollut edes tikari vyölläni, mutta niin sotaisia me emme Melkorin väitteistä huolimatta olleet, että kantaisimme aseita kotonamme. Emme vielä.

Silloin äiti palasi eteishalliin nyökäten minulle huomaamattomasti ja paino keveni sydämeltäni. Silmarilit olivat turvassa, hänen katseensa kertoi. Hän ojensi Melkorille viinilasin, jonka tämä otti vastaan, mutta valan huomio oli yhä patsaissa.

"Ja tässä", Melkor sanoi ja siirtyi viereisen patsaan ääreen, "on serkkusi Findekáno, ellen erehdy?"

Se oli yksi niistä patsaista, jonka äiti oli tuonut mukanaan Valinorista. Olit ollut hänelle mallina sinä kesänä, jolloin kaikki muuttui meidän välillämme. Patsaalla oli vain pieni liina peittonaan, sillä äiti oli halunnut veistää vartalosi sellaisena kuin se vaatteiden alla oli. Se on ehdottomasti yksi äidin parhaista töistä.

Nyt Melkor hiveli sormillaan julkeasti patsaan lihaksikasta selkää. Hänellä ei ole oikeutta koskea Findekánoon noin, ajattelin silloin, ei edes sinua esittävään patsaaseen! Vain minä saan tehdä niin. Nielaisin, en uskaltanut sanoa mitään. Tekikö hän sen tahallaan? Sydämeni jyskytti. Tiesikö hän meidän välisemme salaisuuden, jota edes vanhempamme eivät tienneet? Melkorin käsi oli nyt rohkeampi, se oli kulkenut alemmas ja painautunut voimakkaammin marmorista ristiselkää vasten. Viha nousi minussa, ja kun nostin katseeni, näin hänen katsovan minua silmillä, jotka tiesivät. Ne tiesivät.

Hän silitti kuin huomaamattaan patsaan sileää pakaraa juuri siitä kohdasta, jota minä niin usein ohi kävellessäni salaa hipaisin. Tästä. Miten hän saattoi tietää sen kohdan? Nerdanel hymyili kohteliaasti kutsumattomalle vieraallemme. Hän luuli Melkorin vain ihailevan hänen elävän näköistä veistostaan. Hän ei tiennyt. Hän ei tiennyt!

"Älä koske häneen!" Vihani leimahti ja sanat pääsivät ulos sen mukana. Äiti säpsähti puuskahdustani. Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua ja ehkä hän alkoi tajuta, alkoi aavistaa jotain, mitä hänen olisi ehkä pitänyt aavistaa aiemmin, tai mitä minun olisi kenties pitänyt kertoa aiemmin.

Melkor ei säpsähtänyt. Hän ei edes nostanut kättään, vaan juoksutti etusormeaan marmorisen reiden lihaksia pitkin kuin saadakseen selville, mihin asti antaisin hänen mennä.

Viha laittoi minut astumaan askelen eteenpäin, mutta epäröin. Hän oli yksi mahdeista. Mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos olisin lyönyt häntä? Työntänyt hänen kiusaavan kätensä syrjään? Olisivatko _valar_ kiittäneet minua vai langettaneet kirouksen heidän veljensä vastustamisesta? Silloin en tiennyt, vaikka nyt tiedän paremmin. Minun olisi pitänyt lyödä häntä.

Nerdanel oli äkkiä vierelläni ja viittasi Melkoria perääntymään kohtelias hymy huulillaan.

"Maitimo on oikeassa. Veistokseni ovat herkkiä, niihin ladattu energia voi sumeta teidän kaltaisenne kosketuksesta."

Hetken ajan me kolme vain seisoimme tuijottaen toisiamme. Käteni olivat itsestään puristuneet tiukoiksi nyrkeiksi. Sitten Melkor vetäytyi pois, mutta hänen silmissään leimusi mustuus.

"Ymmärrän", hän sanoi Nerdanelille. "Haltiataikuutta."

"En kutsuisi sitä taikuudeksi", äiti sanoi ja kohautti olkapäitään. "Vain opittua taitoa ja ripaus rakkautta. Ne ovat työkaluni."

* * * * *

Olimme äidin kanssa molemmat helpottuneita, kun Feanáro saapui. Kun hän ryntäsi sisään, ovi paukahti seinään, ja hänellä oli paljastettu miekka kädessään. Hänen oli täytynyt aistia Formenosin yllä se painostava tunne, joka ympäröi Melkoria. Nyt, kun olin viettänyt pidemmän aikaa hänen seurassaan, tiesin, että hänen luomansa paine oli erilaista kuin toisten mahtien.

"Sinä!" Feanáro huusi ja kääntyi osoittamaan miekallaan kohti nojatuolia. Melkor oli jo jalkeilla, hän näytti pystyvän liikkumaan ajatusta nopeammin halutessaan. Hetken uskoin, että eteisaulassamme syntyisi taistelu. Aloin siirtyä isän viereen, vaikka eihän minulla ollut edes miekkaa. Sivusilmällä näin Finwen ovensuussa.

"Feanáro, me olemme kunnossa!" huusi Nerdanel.

"Minä haluan vain puhua", Melkor sanoi kylmällä äänellä isään päin kääntyen. "Minulla on asiaa, jonka pitäisi kiinnostaa sinua."

Feanáro katsoi minuun, ja nyökkäsin vakuuttaakseni, että olin kunnossa. Olinkin, niin kauan kuin en ajatellut valan röyhkeitä käsiä sinun patsaasi päällä.

Lopulta isä laski miekan huokaisten teatraalisesti ja astui edemmäs. Finwe seurasi häntä, eikä hänen ilmeensä ollut ystävällinen, kun hän katsoi Melkoria.

"Hyvä on, kerro sanottavasi."

"En tässä. Asiani on kahdenkeskeinen."

Isä huokasi uudestaan, mutta näin hänen silmistään, että hän oli utelias kuulemaan, mitä valalla oli kerrottavanaan. "Hyvä on." Edes Finwen vastalause ei saanut häntä epäröimään, vaan hän ohjasi Melkorin siihen työhuoneeseensa, jossa hän yleensä hoiti kirjeenvaihtoaan.

Kun he olivat menneet, meihin tuli eloa.

"Kaikki on hyvin", Nerdanel rauhoitteli Finweä. "Feanáro pärjää kyllä. Mutta voisin mennä varmuuden vuoksi _palantírin_ luo. Tule mukaan, Nelyo."

"Minua tarvitaan täällä."

"Et sinä voi tehdä täällä mitään ilman miekkaasi. Tulehan nyt."

Seurasin häntä vastahakoisesti. Ehkä voisin hakea miekkani asehuoneesta? Ajatus, että joutuisin käyttämään sitä, pelotti ja samalla kiihotti minua. Halusin satuttaa häntä siitä hyvästä, miten hän oli koskenut sinun kuvaasi.

Kiiruhdimme huoneeseen, jossa äiti säilytti _palantíria_. Hän painoi pyöreän pöydän kätkettyä lukitusmekanismia niin, että musta kivi nousi esiin, mutta ei astunut vielä sen ulottuville.

Sen sijaan hän jäi katsomaan minua outo ilme kasvoillaan.

"Mitä nyt?"

"Findekáno ja sinä", hän lausui lopulta. "Te taidatte olla vähän enemmän kuin ystäviä?"

Hänen silmissään välkkyi jokin, mutta minulla kesti hetken tajuta, että hän pidätteli hymyä.

Kohotin sormen huulilleni. "Älä kerro isälle", pyysin, ja hänen ilmeestään tiesin että tämä salaisuus jäisi meidän väliseksemme.

* * * * *

Kun isä heitti Melkorin ulos kodistamme, hän ei säästellyt sanoja. Olin vihdoin hakenut miekkani ja ryntäsin nyt aulaan peläten saapuvani liian myöhässä, mutta Feanáron vihaiset kiroukset olivat ajaneet Melkorin jo ulko-ovelle, eikä aseita tarvittu. Ehkä hän tiesi senkin, että pystyimme välittämään hetkessä sanan hänen vierailustaan Tirioniin. Hänen oli parempi paeta.

"Mene pois portiltani, Mandosin tyrmälintu!" huusi isä vielä mustan mahdin perään ja löi oven kiinni tämän edessä. Mietin, mikä Melkorin sanoma oli saanut hänet noin vihastumaan, ja olinko alun perin tehnyt väärän ratkaisun päästäessäni valan sisään.

Seisoimme hetken hiljaa, isä, Finwe ja minä ja odotimme, yrittäisikö Melkor väkivalloin takaisin. Mitään ei kuulunut, ja vähitellen paine rinnassani hellitti.

"Hän on poissa", sanoin.

"Toistaiseksi", sanoi Finwe. Melkorin vierailu näytti vieneen valon hänen silmistään. Hän näytti väsyneeltä.

Isän ilme oli mustanpuhuva. "Hänen sanansa kavalsivat hänet. Hän havittelee Silmarileja."

Emmin hetken, mutta minun oli kysyttävä sitä. "Kykeneekö hän lukemaan ajatuksia?"

Sekä isä että isoisä katsoivat minuun häkeltyneinä. "Mitä hän sanoi sinulle?" Feanáro kivahti.

Ei Melkor oikeastaan sanonut mitään, tajusin. Hän vain antoi ymmärtää, että hän tiesi. Tiesi sinusta ja minusta. Oli kuin hän olisi tunkeutunut mieleeni, löytänyt sieltä rakkaimman, salaisimman asian, jota siellä kannoin, ja leikkinyt sillä.

Tunsin itseni äkkiä likaiseksi. Mutta en voinut mitenkään kertoa isälle. Taas yksi salaisuus kannettavaksi. Joten pudistin vain päätäni, työnsin kysymyksen syrjään.

Sellainen oli ensikohtaamiseni Moringotton kanssa, ja tällä tavoin äitini sai tietää sinusta ja minusta, Findekáno. Ja tarina on tältä erää lopussa, vaikka sinä tiedät hyvin, että se jatkuu. Ehkä joskus kerron sinulle enemmän. Mutta en tänään. En tänään.

(Ensi yönä näen unessa hänen kätensä sinun vartalollasi, ja se on painajainen, mutta silti en kadu, että kerroin sinulle tämän.)


End file.
